No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 9
by OPoF1991
Summary: Mrs. Ackerman visits her husband at his job. Part 1 of 3 Finale


Day 5.5

_There are secrets._

So many secrets of my past that not even my own husband has known. If I told him what my background is, where I came from will he treat me differently? Will he treat me more like a sex slave than a wife? As I stared silently into Erwin's eyes, those eyes that can show no emotions I see myself, a whore, a cheater. Guilt racked upon my very soul and a hand tightly grasped upon it refusing to let me go.

As I laid with these two other men I felt no guilt that I went behind my very own husband's back, I felt…Relieved and excited that I broke my wedding vows like he did to me so long ago, is it possible that I felt what he felt when he banged Petra, and I felt no remorse for my dreadful sin. It was exciting, but then I want to stop, but I can't because I want more.

Oh God, what is wrong with me? I thought to myself.

As I stared at this beautiful blond haired, blue eyed man that was years older than me I felt that tight hand grasping my heart it's voice whispers words of guilt within me like a newfound wave hitting the tall peaks. It felt like Erwin was my husband and Levi is just some stranger I'm trying to keep for myself for amusement. Slowly…So slowly I reached my hand out to this man sitting so close to me, my thoughts drifted back to the night he came home; I fought with my feelings back then, I didn't want to lose Levi, but I also didn't want to lose Erwin.

I was supposed to go home that night, but I didn't. The leash that was tightly wrapped around my neck became lose that night and it got the better of me, Erwin took me into his arms, and then to his bed where his body closely grind against mine. It felt like I became a new person once our bodies collided and became one, it felt like our souls infused together and became one single soul; our hearts beat together at the same rhythm like thunder; our voices were like a chorus of angels. It was so glorious. I never felt anything like that with Levi, no, I felt…

Nothing. I loved him, but I felt my husband placed a shield upon my emotions to block them. I felt more like that prostitute that gave birth to me and showed me the many ways of controlling myself and my body; she loved no man, but loved her child.

These thoughts and plans of saving my marriage went out the window as I thought to myself that day I had to leave Erwin while he slumbered. I love my husband, but I think once Erwin broke the news to me about Levi's secret life my plans became nothing, but revenge. Petra Ral took away the life I worked so hard for, the man I wanted to have children with, the love he once gave me; yes, back than I was a slob, I smelt hideous and looked the part, but I was cleaning every day for him, I slaved on the stove and I barely had time to hang out with anyone or go anywhere besides the supermarket. I was often too tired to take care of myself and was verbally and emotionally abused by Levi when he came home so early in the morning because I didn't look presentable in his eyes.

My thoughts shifted to Erwin, kind, handsome Erwin. He was so generous to leave work early knowing he had reports that needs to be done, but he didn't mind, there was a lonesome woman living under the same roof with another man slaving for him, being taking advantage of, and not knowing of his risqué escapades. I remember clearly now, feeling something in my gut that Erwin will be coming and how excited I was that at least someone other than Hanji is coming to spend time with me, for him I will dress special and style my hair with handmade curls or wave with French braids that wrapped across my head like a headband or tied up in a ponytail. I remember our smiles and the long conversations we had, Erwin made me feel loved and cared for, and I'd allowed him to wrap his arms around me while I cooked or cleaned dishes. Back then I imagined it was Levi holding me like Erwin did, how foolish of me.

"Er…win." I whispered.

"[Name]." He replied softly to me, his face grew close to mine.

I slowly raised my hand towards him, feeling the warmth of his breath softly touch my lips; I slowly decreased the space between us our eyes slowly closing as the gap became to shrink and than suddenly a loud thud forced Erwin and I apart.

"DAMN IT, SHITTY-GLASSES! MY WIFE IS HERE!"

"Wait. [Name] is here?" Hanji said as she sat upon the ground, crawling around the doorway she saw Erwin and I standing across from one another inches away starring at her. Levi came inside and saw how close his friend is to his wife.

"Tch!"

"[Name]! Long time no see!" Hanji comes running over wrapping her arms tightly around mine.

"Gck! Hanji!" I grunted, "Hanji! You're going to break my spine!"

Petra was happily humming her way to her lover's office with a cup of black tea. She had spent so much time cleaning his favorite glass that she was oblivious to the fact that it was already cold.

"Oi, you're leaving already?" Levi questioned me standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded across his chest, he wasn't ready to let me go just yet.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm much of distraction towards you guys."

"Damn, [Name]. If only Shorty here could have made you stay than we wouldn't have to see you every once in a year."

I chuckled, "Over dramatic are you there, Hanji? Erwin, it is nice speaking with you."

This strange and foreign glow appeared on my face, Levi raised an eyebrow and turned to Erwin who just stared at me with the same glow. He didn't like it one bit, his wife staring at his friend and his boss of sorts, and his friend staring back at his wife. Levi knew for so long that Erwin truly loved [Name], but once Levi had come back into his wife's arms once again he felt that he is losing her yet again, not physically, but emotionally. Uncrossing his arms Levi turned and walked towards me, "Don't just stand there than give your husband a kiss goodbye."

Before I could respond Levi held my head firmly between his two hands and our lips attached once again, I did not expect that to happen. Erwin stood disheartened seeing the woman he truly loved kissing another man, it felt deep down he's been cheated on. Hanji didn't seem to even matter, she appeared satisfied that her friend has finally won back her husband. Levi pulled away from me that little peck sound filled the office, "I'll be home for supper, believe that idiot."

He reached behind me, snaking his hands under my jacket into the back of my tight pants; I gasped loudly I stood on my tippy toes on one foot holding firmly to Levi's shoulders, feeling the thong I wore be tightly grabbed and pulled, it hurt at first because the string went between the folds of my private area, but then again my body surged with arousal. Grunting in pain, my cheeks became red with embarrassment, Hanji and Erwin are here and there are so many employees peeking in seeing the perverted side of their boss yet once again, but with the right woman. Releasing me, I stood firmly on my own two feet.

"Well, tonight than." I leaned over and gave Levi a peck on his lips, turning around…

Petra was about to enter into Levi's office when she and another firm object collided spilling Levi's tea all over one another. They both lost footing and fell on the ground with the stranger landing on top of her.

"[Name]!" Levi calls out, "Son of a bitch! Petra!"


End file.
